Aphrodite's Kiss
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Naruto saves a girl from being malled by a wolf, but later the girl seems to want something from Naruto...How is she controlling people and why does she want to go to Konoha so badly?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Naruto Uzumaki shifted more of his chakra to his feet to stop him falling in the water, it had been a tiresome day and yet the Pervy Sage hadn't told him it was time to stop. Naruto opened his eyes to look at the Pervy Sage to see if he could stop the easy task only to find that his sensei wasn't there. Sighing Naruto walked to the edge of the river and collected his jacket which he had thrown there during the day when it had gotten too warm, tying the jacket around his waist he set off for the inn that they were staying at.

"Stupid Pervy Sage, leaving me in the middle of nowhere. I bet he's spying on girls right now!" groaned Naruto; he was in sighting distance of the inn when he heard a girl scream. "Oh man I wonder what's happening." Completely forgetting about going back to the inn, Naruto set off for the scream he heard.

When he got to the area of where he heard the girl scream he found a young girl about his age being attacked by what looked like a wolf. It was the same shape, size and colour of a wolf but there was something off about it.

"Hey, don't worry I'll save you!" shouted Naruto hoping to calm the girl. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" where should have been only one Naruto there were now four, two of them ran into the clearing hoping to distract the wolf from the girl while the other two concentrated their chakra into the hand of the original Naruto, after building enough chakra the Shadow Clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the original running into the clearing with the ball of concentrated chakra in his hand. "Eat this, Rasengan!" he shouted as he forced the Rasengan into the back of the wolf, normal wolves would have run when they were attacked, but this one didn't, this one faded just like his clones did when he didn't need them any more. "A summoning?"

Before Naruto could think about the wolf that had been summoned he was embraced by a hug that rivalled the "Tsunade Punch". "Thank you so much. You saved my life I am in your debt Mr…"

Naruto blushed, this girl was very pretty and she was thanking him for barely doing anything. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced. "What's your name?"

"Thank you Mr. Naruto, My name is Scarlett. Scarlett Love." The girl introduced. She was a petite girl with a slim figure and shoulder length auburn hair; her eyes were a beautiful sky blue. She was wearing a white shirt with a red over top and a pink skirt with black shorts just showing underneath the skirt.

"Please call me Naruto."

"Okay, call me Scarlett."

"You got a deal…Oh man I forgot about the Pervy Sage!" exclaimed Naruto. _I would have to find a pretty girl who's totally into me and then blow it because she'll be scared off by him. _Thought Naruto thinking of all the times that the Pervy Sage had got them kicked out of places because he was spying on girls.

"Pervy Sage?"

"Huh…oh yeah my sensei, but he has a thing for girls. He writes those stupid make-out paradise's books that my other teacher Kakashi-sensei likes to read during team training."

"He doesn't sound so bad…can I meet him?" asked Scarlett.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Pervy Sage doesn't like to meet new people." Lied Naruto trying to stop this girl from meeting his sensei. "But if you like we can go for something to eat a place near by."

"Okay, but afterwards you _are_ going to take me to the Pervy Sage!" ordered Scarlett.

"Fine just don't blame me for what happens." Said Naruto heading back towards the inn.

The town that Naruto was staying at was relatively small it had enough so that people would stop and buy supplies for missions or journeys. Naruto was going to take Scarlett to the only ramen bar in town.

"Do you like ramen?" asked Naruto before they got to the bar.

"Ramen? I love ramen!" squealed Scarlett in a high pitched voice. "It's my favourite food in the whole wide world."

"Really? Me too." Naruto looked at Scarlett, he wouldn't admit it out load but something about her gave him creeps. It seemed to Naruto that the reason she was being like this was because she wanted something from him, he would play it cool for a while and see what happened, if she tried anything then he would be ready.

"So Naruto…where are you from? I'm guessing you're a ninja from that head band you wear and the jutsu you used earlier, but which village?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said Naruto dismissively. "Listen I'm a little tired from training, how about we have a meal tomorrow?" he asked, anything to get away from her.

"But you promised I could meet Pervy Sage! I wanna meet him…please?"

"Fine, I'll introduce you, but I'm going to bed as soon as we get there."

"Okay, you're the best Naruto."

The trek back to the inn wasn't as bad as Naruto thought it would be, Scarlett had talked about her parents and when she got cold Naruto gave her his jacket to keep her warm. When they reached the inn they could hear someone drunkenly laughing loud. Opening the door Naruto found the Pervy Sage slouching on the public sofa with a bunch of women giving him alcohol.

"Now, now ladies there's plenty of Jiraiya for everyone." Naruto whacked his hand to his forehead; he would have to come when the Pervy Sage was making a fool of himself.

"Excuse me, are you Pervy Sage?" asked Scarlett, she had walked up to the sofa and was looking at the Pervy Sage with a look of interest on her face.

"I see Naruto has been influencing you, I'm Jiraiya." Said the Pervy Sage offering his hand which Scarlett gratefully shook.

"Scarlett Love."

"Well Scarlett, are you staying here or do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"She's leaving!" Naruto growled as she pushed Scarlett towards the front door.

"Oh but I was actually thinking of staying at the inn. You see I'm on a very important mission for my cousin and this is the only inn in town."

Naruto looked at Scarlett and decided that he had had enough. "Sorry. I didn't know." He said let go of her and walked towards his room. "Hey Pervy Sage I'm going to bed, try not to wake me up when you come in."

When Naruto had entered the room, Scarlett walked towards the Pervy Sage. "Sorry kiddo, adults only here." Scarlett smiled, bending down so that she was looking into the Pervy Sage's eyes. The Pervy sage seemed transfixed, leaning in closer Scarlett pressed their lips together. When they broke apart the Pervy Sage had a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Now you will obey me and do exactly as say, do you understand?" asked Scarlett in a more serious voice.

"Yes Mistress." Came Pervy Sage's monotone response.

"Good, now we will go upstairs into your room, we have things we need to discuss and in the morning you will not remember anything of this but you will tell Naruto that I am to come with you to the village."

"Yes Mistress." Replied Pervy sage walking up to his room with Scarlett leaving the women to go back to the other people of the inn.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

When Naruto woke the next day he realized that there was someone else in the room, he tried to jump up and attack the person but he was grabbed around the waist in a grip that prevented him from moving.

"Stay like this a little longer, please Naruto." Came Scarlett's voice from behind him.

"Scarlett what are you doing in my room?" exclaimed Naruto loudly

"Pipe down kid, can't you see I'm trying to sleep." Groaned Pervy Sage, he had a massive hangover and wanted to get more sleep.

Naruto finally managed to pry himself from Scarlett's iron grip and move away from her. He looked at her with a frown. "Why are you here?"

"Mister Jiraiya was very kind to offer to let me stay in the room for the night; he said you had plenty of room." Explained Scarlett

"Man, its bad enough he ditches my training for "research", but now he's bringing people back to our room!"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should go." Mumbled Scarlett sadly looking around for her skirt and overtop.

"No wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, you can stay."

After another three hours Pervy Sage finally reared his head out of the room, he found Naruto and Scarlett downstairs eating. "There you guys are, once I've had breakfast we should head home to the village."

"But we're in the middle of training, we can't just leave now." Protested Naruto.

"Yeah we are but Scarlett needs to go to the village to see Tsunade and I being the gentleman that I am decided we should escort her there."

"I need to talk to you, _alone!_" Naruto said pulling the Pervy Sage with him, when he was sure he was out of hearing distance of Scarlett he looked at the Pervy Sage. "Listen I don't think we should take her along, something in my gut is telling me not to trust her."

"**That would be me child."**Came a voice deep within Naruto.

"_**Nine-tailed fox?" **_asked Naruto in his mind

"**Yes, she is giving off a scent that makes most people smitten with her and they do her bidding because of it."**

"_**Then why aren't I affected?"**_

"**Because, you stupid child I am using my chakra to negate the effects!"**

"_**How do I stop her?"**_

"**We have to kill her."**

"_**WHA…we can't just kill her, we could make her stop using the jutsu." **_Said Naruto, he didn't want to kill Scarlett even if she was trying to manipulate them.

"**You idiot boy, this is not any old jutsu. It cannot be stopped because it is a bloodline trait that is permanent." **Explained the Kyuubi

"_**There's just one thing I don't understand, if the scent makes people do her bidding, then why isn't everyone here under her control?"**_

"**I do not have all the answers, but I would assume that there is something else that we cannot yet fathom."**

"_**Ok, I'll find it out. One more question…why help me?"**_

"**She could control me if you succumbed to her jutsu and I cannot allow that."**

While Naruto had been talking with the Kyuubi, Jiraiya had been saying how Naruto was being paranoid and that he should think about some down time when he got back to the village.

"Fine, we'll escort her to the village." _If only so that I can find a way to break her control on you and maybe Granny Tsunade can help me._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Scarlett used the pheromone jutsu to put one of the waiters under her control; using him, Scarlett was able to hear what had been said during the conversation between Naruto and the Pervy Sage. _So Naruto doesn't trust me, eh? Well we'll soon sort that out and when I bring Naruto in, __**he**__ will love me._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

When everyone had packed their belongings, they set off for Konoha, where hopefully Naruto would find a cure to help the Pervy Sage. The journey took nearly three days but finally they were outside the gates of Naruto's beloved village, Konoha.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**There you are people, and to think that I thought this up in a spur of the moment.**

**This takes place after Naruto but before Naruto Shippuden…although it was hard for me to decide, as I thought it might be better to have it when he had the Rasen-Shuriken, but you know!!!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and this story is only gonna be a few chapters long.**

**And I know I probably spelt Pervy, but it's three in the morning and my brain is falling asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Naruto ran ahead of the Pervy Sage and Scarlett as he wanted to talk to Tsunade before Scarlett tried anything. He was round the corner from the Hokage's place when he bumped into something.

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted both Naruto and the other person at the same time. Naruto looked at the person and found he knew him.

"Konohamaru?"

"Naruto!" exclaimed Konohamaru happily. "What are you doing here? Aren't you training?"

"I would be but there's this girl and she's put some kind of spell on the Pervy Sage, so I need Granny Tsunade's help!" explained Naruto hurriedly. "Sorry Konohamaru, I need to go." With that Naruto took off for Tsunade's office.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tsunade was enjoying the peace of the village in the early morning, when she heard a disturbance just outside the door of her office.

"Unless you have an appointment, you cannot see the Lady Hokage!" said one of the guards outside the office.

"Listen. Go in there and tell Granny Tsunade that I need to speak with her, now!" shouted Naruto, by this time Tsunade was heading for the door as she knew who was there.

"How dare you disrespect the Lady Hokage…" he would have continued but Tsunade opened the door looking like she was about to throw someone through a wall.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Grandma Tsunade, listen I need your help!" walking into the room Naruto explained everything that was happening, Tsunade listened to what Naruto had to say and was thinking of a plan of action.

"From what you've told me we're dealing with the Aphrodite Kiss jutsu, and luckily it is reversible but the problem is we need to get Jiraiya away from this girl and that is where we will have the problem."

"I could distract her." Offered Naruto, he knew that Scarlett would want someone to escort her around Konoha and he knew he would be the only person not affected by her, thanks to the Kyuubi.

"That would seem like the best option for now. Okay, when she gets here you take her on a tour of the village and I'll help Jiraiya. Then we can kick her out of the village and that'll be the end of it."

They waited for the Pervy Sage and Scarlett to arrive at the office, when they finally did it had gone midday, Tsunade wondered how it took so long for them just to get to her office.

"Hey! What kept you?!" shouted Naruto as soon as they entered the room. "You should have been here ages ago!"

"We would have but Mr. Jiraiya insisted on me seeing the sights before coming here. Isn't that right Ji-Ji?" Scarlett had since stopped playing nice to Naruto.

"Well then Naruto; take Scarlett to your house while I talk to Jiraiya about an important matter." Ordered Tsunade turning to look out the window, Naruto followed Scarlett out of the room and walked with her until they were outside the Hokage building. That's when things got out of control everyone from the village was waiting for them, they looked like they were under some kind of spell, Naruto turned to Scarlett.

"Stop this right now!"

"Sorry Kiddo, no can do." As soon as "Scarlett" called Naruto kiddo, he knew that this wasn't the real Scarlett, it was Jiraiya!

"If you're Pervy Sage, then that means…" realizing the truth Naruto ran towards Granny Tsunade's office. "Tsunade! That's not the real Pervy Sage!" shouted Naruto bursting into the room, but it was too late Scarlett had transformed back and Tsunade was under her spell.

"Guards, seize Naruto Uzumaki and place him in the jail." Barked Tsunade

Naruto knew he had no chance of fighting off the whole village, running towards the open window of the office, Naruto jumped out of it and ran as fast as he could.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Scarlett looked out of the Hokage's office window, so far no one had found Naruto and she was getting impatient, she needed Naruto and she needed him now. Hearing someone enter the room she looked towards where the person was kneeling.

"Mistress, we have yet to find Naruto Uzumaki but we will." Said the ANBU leader submissively.

"That is not good enough I need Naruto Uzumaki found now!" Scarlett screamed making the leader bow and leave the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Naruto sneaked a look round the corner; there were people everywhere, ninja's, civilians and other people from different ninja clans.

Naruto was about to sneak past an elderly lady and her granddaughter when someone grabbed him around the chest with one hand and placed another around his mouth and pulled him back, he was about to turn around and attempt to knock out whoever was holding him when the person spoke.

"Whoa easy Naruto!" whispered the person, taking their hands away now that they knew he wouldn't attack.

"Kiba?"

"The one and only. It's not just me, Shino is also around. Right now he's looking for anyone who not affected by this jutsu." Explained Kiba quietly

"Shino? How come you and Shino aren't affected?"

"Look, why don't we discuss this in a less open area, one where the enemy can't sneak up on us." Kiba said setting off for the woods with Naruto following close behind.

When they got to the safe place, they found that Shino was already there. "So Naruto isn't affected either, well that's a plus I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Naruto indignantly, but before he and Shino could start arguing Kiba intervened.

"This isn't the time to fight; we need to find out what jutsu had been used on them and how to snap them out it."

"It's something called the Aphrodite Kiss jutsu." Naruto explained what he had told Tsunade and what Tsunade had told him, what he didn't know was how to break the spell without killing Scarlett.

"Well at least we have one plan, if all else fails."

"If only Granny Tsunade had told me how to snap people out of it, then we could…" Naruto stopped when he heard a twig snapping, he hoped they wouldn't have to fight as he didn't want to hurt his fellow villagers, he had only just gained the respect of the village and didn't want to undo it by attacking them.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one who avoided that siren."

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Wait Naruto, Kakashi wouldn't be heard if it was him." Warned Kiba

"That is usually true but when I heard you're conversation, I thought sneaking up might startle you and then you would attack me." Explained Kakashi taking out his book to read.

"We still can't trust that you're not under that witch's spell."

"Okay I'll leave but before I do know one thing, the way to break her control over the people is to make them angry, although they are under her control they still have their emotions meaning that if make them angry they will more than likely shout at you and that will break the spell…or killing the jutsu creator should do it or you can make her leave and the jutsu should wear off."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After discussing their plan of action Naruto left to see if what Kakashi said was true, finding the right target to try it on was the hard part. After a few close calls Naruto finally found the person he needed. Sakura was just standing outside his house as waiting for him to come back.

"Hey Sakura, did you know you look really ugly in that outfit?" taunted Naruto, he noticed her twitch but it still wasn't enough to break the control. "And it makes you look fat, oh and don't get me started on that massive forehead of yours." Now Sakura knew where Naruto was she was heading straight for him, figuring he only had one more chance, he realized that there was one more taunt he had if it didn't work then he was a goner. "I'm surprised Bushy Brows even likes you, I mean Ino's much prettier and a nicer person." Finally Sakura snapped out of it and came running after him.

"Naruto, you little pest I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto just barely managed to make it back to the woods when Sakura caught up with him. "And this is for saying I'm ugly!" she shouted, while at the same time punching him in the face.

"I see it worked." Shino said from a distance, watching Sakura punch Naruto over and over again. Finally when Sakura had tired, Kiba and Shino revealed themselves. "Well done Naruto, now all we have to worry about is the rest of the village."

"What's going on here? What's wrong with the village?" asked Sakura finally noticing that she had chased Naruto into the woods. Kiba quickly explained what happened, how because of Kiba's animal senses that had protected him and how Shino's bugs ate the chakra that came near him meaning that they were protecting him.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "hey Naruto how come you weren't affected?"

"The nine-tailed fox is protecting me from it." (A/N: I'm guessing most of the characters know that he is the vessel for the nine-tailed fox. If I'm wrong someone tell me so I can edit it.)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

They formulated (A/N: I love that word, must be the geek in me.) a plan so that they could get Scarlett out of the village. Naruto, Kiba and Shino would directly approach her, while Sakura got people to snap out of her control as she couldn't get near Scarlett with falling under her control.

Naruto moved as quickly and as quietly as he could towards the Hokage building knowing that that is where Scarlett would base herself. Sneaking into the Hokage's office was easy and that is what worried Naruto, he had yet to encounter any resistance.

"Hello Naruto, so good of you to join us." Came Scarlett's voice from behind him. "Now be a good boy and stay put." Thin but sturdy wires came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs causing him to fall to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!" screamed Naruto, Kiba and Shino were either close the window by or nearly there at the Hokage building and that meant all Naruto needed to do was keep Scarlett talking for a while.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I want Hidan (A/N: I hope that's right) to finally notice and I can only do that by giving you to him."

"Who the hell is Hidan?" growled Naruto

"Oh Hidan, he's so dreamy, but that's not what_ you_ should be worried about, Hidan is part of the Akatsuki!" smirked Scarlett

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**So what do you think…I mean me and minor bad guys don't really mix. I tend to forget their names.**

**I had originally planned for her to be in love with Kisame, but then that would make it a lot harder for me so I changed it. The next chapter **_**should **_**be the last but you never know with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Naruto glared angrily at Scarlett, he hoped that Kiba and Shino had been close enough to hear what Scarlett had just said, deciding to keep her talking, Naruto asked Scarlett about Hidan knowing it would probably distract her.

"Why do you like this guy Hidan so much?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Hidan is so dedicated to the Akatsuki and that's what makes him more attractive. Plus a bonus for me is that he doesn't have a partner yet. (A/N: I know that Hidan has a partner in Shippuden, but I didn't know his name so I made it that he didn't have his partner yet.) Therefore I give you to Hidan and I become his partner, very simple really!"

"You really think he's just gonna accept you as his partner, get real lady, he'll just take me to their hideout and then if I'm lucky he'll kill you!" growled Naruto

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything! He'll love, just like I love him!" screamed Scarlett turning away. After calming down she turned to face Naruto. "Not that anything you say matters, you'll be dead soon enough."

"What did I ever do to you?!" questioned Naruto

"Nothing really. But for my goals to be accomplished sacrifices must be made and you Naruto are a noble sacrifice to my cause. Don't take it too personally if you hadn't been the jinchûriki, well then I might not have chosen to use you." Explained Scarlett

"How did you find out about the Nine-tails?"

"Some things are supposed to stay a secret." Naruto would have pushed further but he spotted Shino close to the window, Shino signalled that Naruto needed to keep Scarlett's attention on himself.

"Fine you don't wanna tell I don't care, all I want to know is where Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade and Shizune are."

"Oh them, they're fine just down in the cells, along with that Iruka fellow."

"Why did you lock them up, when they're under your control?" asked Naruto genuinely, he hadn't thought Scarlett would lock up the people under her control.

"They care about you more than you could comprehend, if they saw you like this it would allow them the strength to break my control, that's why I did that."

"Yeah but you could have sent them away, made them search the village."

"And what if they found you? I know you know how to break my control over people."

Shino had now entered the room and was slowly sneaking behind Scarlett, just as he was about to grab her, she dodged out of the way standing on the window sill. Scarlett now had more of the wire in her hand, Shino prepared his bugs to chew through the wire should it come near him. Only problem was that it didn't, instead it attached itself Naruto.

"Hey…what the…Shino get me out of this!" shouted Naruto, Shino severed the wire that linked Naruto to Scarlett, while his bugs had secretly hidden themselves, slowly chewing through the wire. Once Naruto was free, he jumped up ready to attack Scarlett.

"Will you give up or are we going to have to kill you?"

"Neither, I may not have won but there is no way that I am going to be captured…or killed for that matter." With that Scarlett jumped out of the window, with Naruto and Shino following close behind.

"Hurry up Shino; we can't let her get away!"

"Patience Naruto, Kiba will have thought of a plan to catch her."

They ran as fast as they could to catch up with Scarlett, but they were having trouble as some of the villagers were still under Scarlett's control, meaning that they were trying to grab Naruto and getting in the way of Shino.

"Shino! I have a plan…you chase after Scarlett and I'll go in a separate direction."

"Looks like you do have a brain after all…alright you distract the villagers and I'll get the girl."

Naruto headed off to the right with the villagers trailing right behind him as they were ordered to capture Naruto, so they left Shino alone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Sakura was trying her hardest to make the Hyuga's break out of the spell, but nothing she did worked instead she knocked them out and tied them up, so that she could deal with them later. She was just heading to find the other villagers when she spotted Naruto and Shino; Naruto was running a little ahead of Shino. After a few seconds they split off in different directions, Shino was continuing the direction and Naruto was heading straight for her. Making up her mind Sakura decided to catch up to Naruto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Scarlett looked behind her, the boy with the sunglasses was still following her, but Naruto seemed to have disappeared. Not that she cared anymore; her main priority was to get away from the leaf Shinobi and away from the village.

Finally she came to a stop and Shino stopped just behind her. "Stop right now!" he ordered

"Sorry Handsome, gonna have to take a rain check." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke dispersed Scarlett was gone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Most of the village had been returned to normal; Lady Tsunade, the Pervy Sage, Shizune and Iruka had been released from the jail and with a little help from Naruto had been returned to their right state of mind. The only problem they had was that Neji and Hinata Hyuga as well as Rock Lee were still under the control.

"How do we snap them out of it?" asked Naruto watching the way Neji and Hinata were trying their hardest to escape.

"We could let the Jutsu wear off." Suggested Kiba

"Unfortunately, that little Vixen got away and we don't know where she went. For all we know she could still be in the village, so therefore we need to break the control through their emotions." Explained Tsunade

"Does it have to be anger?" asked Shino

"No, but it is usually the easiest. Why?" asked Tsunade

"I get you." Said Kiba, everyone looked from Shino to Kiba not understanding what was going on. Suddenly Kiba turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, kiss Hinata!"

"WHAT…why?

"Hinata will be so shocked she'll snap out of it." Explained Kiba, he didn't tell Naruto that Hinata had the biggest crush on him. It was up to Hinata to tell him, when she was ready.

"Why can't someone else do it?"

"Just shut up and do it, you little brat!" ordered Tsunade, Naruto realizing that he was outnumbered walked towards Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata, but it's for your own good." He bent down slightly and kissed her on the forehead, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be enough. Sighing he bent down completely and kissed her on the lips. Everyone in the room stared as slowly Hinata opened her eyes and started to go completely red.

"Ah N N Nar…Naruto!" squealed Hinata, with that she fainted.

"I didn't know were that bad at kissing Naruto." Teased Sakura

"Shut Up!" growled Naruto turning red himself.

"Well Hinata's been taken care of, but what about Neji and Lee? I mean Naruto kissing them would certainly shock them but not enough to break the jutsu." Explained Kiba.

Naruto suddenly had an idea for Rock Lee, smirking he turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura it's your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, Bushy-Brows totally crushing on you."

"Naruto! Sometimes I wonder if that head isn't just full of hot air." Slowly she turned to Lee and kissed him. Snapping out of it immediately Lee started to try and kiss her back, making Sakura angry and causing her to punch him in the face, sending him into the wall on the opposite side of the office.

"Sakura I thought you finally loved me the way I love you!" cried Lee

"Get real; I only did it to break a jutsu that was controlling you."

"Sakura, you hurt me with your words."

Everyone turned back to Neji, just how were they going to break the jutsu controlling him. Kiba sighed and kissed Neji before anyone could suggest someone else to kiss Neji. The effect was instantaneous, Neji started kissing Kiba back, but instead of Kiba doing anything they just continued until they both needed air.

Everyone stared at them for quite a while before a few of them started laughing.

"Neji and Kiba sitting up a tree…" laughed/ sang Naruto before being smacked in the face and being flung into the wall next to Lee.

"I'm going to have to get stronger walls built in this office."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After everyone had gotten over the jutsu Jiraiya decided that it was time for Naruto to continue his training, packing their belongings they headed for the village gates.

"Well Naruto looks like we're gonna have to start our two year training all over again."

"What! But I've already been gone half a year, we can't just start over!"

"If you be quiet and get on with your training with no fuss, I'll teach you a new jutsu."

"Well, why didn't you say that. Let's go!" with that they left Konoha and this time they wouldn't be returning for two years.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and Jiraiya, Scarlett was watching from a distance as they left Konoha.

"Next time we meet Naruto Uzumaki, you will not escape my clutches and Hidan will be mine."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**So what do you think…I'm going to explain some things that you might not have understood.**

**Naruto still doesn't have a clue that Hinata likes him. (He can be so dense sometimes.)**

**I was told that in the long run Neji and Kiba got together, so I decided to do it in this story.**

**The reason Scarlett will not use her jutsu on Hidan is because she wants their love to be real.**

**I think that explains most things, but if it doesn't tell me and I'll try to explain anything you don't understand.**

**YAY!!! NOOO!!! I completed the story…oh what am I to do!!! **

**I know how about I create a sequel…tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
